1. Field of Invention
Aspects of the invention relate to fuse holders, in particular to fuse holders for use in motor vehicles.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Fuse holders are used in low-voltage applications in the automotive industry. The dimensions of elongated fuse holder housings can be “standardized” to enable a number of fuse holders corresponding to the number of required slots to be combined and arranged side by side and in series within a fuse box.
Standards for elongated housings have been developed by various automotive manufacturers to permit a modular set-up for fuse holders. In such a modular structure, a plurality of fuse holders can be combined into a block to save space.
Standards often specify the width and various other dimensions of fuse holders, except that the fuse holders may be of varying length. In this manner, fuse holders that accommodate different numbers of flat fuses (for instance 4-pole fuse holders or strips and 12-pole fuse holders or strips) can be combined together.
Fuse holders may be used for Form C type flat fuses (DIN 72581-3). Housing dimensions can be adapted for flat fuses arranged in series, transverse to the longitudinal axis, within slots, enabling a large number of Form C flat fuses to be accommodated in a manner that takes up little space.
Such fuse holders may also be suitable for Form F type flat fuses. In terms of their width, height and length, Form F fuses are somewhat smaller than the Form C counterparts. As with the Form C flat fuses, the dimensions of Form F flat fuses may make it possible for them to be likewise arranged within the corresponding slots transverse to the longitudinal axis of the fuse holder.
The fuse holder may be formed with contact chambers to accommodate the contact sections of a current bridge and of single contacts. Fuse holder of the prior art are often designed for specific configurations of current bridges and single contacts. For example, contact chambers for the current bridge may have different dimensions from those of the contact chambers for single contacts. This can be due to the fuse-holder dimensions specified by standards, like those described herein. This can also be due to the contact feet of the current bridge and/or the single contacts consisting of a spring leg and a cooperating abutment leg offset thereto by 90°. Constructing fuse holders on a specific configuration can, however, lead to a limited range of applications.